U,me & us
by SnowEnvelope91
Summary: Falling in love with some one without speaking a single word is something. Been in love with someone without even knowing other's name is also something. If two people are in love with each other like that for 9 years...what can you call it?


**Hello there! It's been quite a while since I've been here for the last time. But now I'm here with another fanfic! My 3rd fanfic.. Hurray! :-) :-)**

**I always wanted to write a multi-chaptered fanfic, but never got the chance to. This time gonna do that…**

**And this fanfic is so special to me, as this is my personal experience, a true story which is currently happening with me. Just mentioning. I'm gonna try to wrap it with TVD characters into a nice story.. I dedicate this to #wale, who inspired me to write this into a story..**

**P.S- All characters are human ;-)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Diaries. **

**Elena's POV –**

Since I was a very little kid there was one thing I always loved to do, which is staring at the city which is well lit with lots and lots of bulbs at night. I remember myself doing this even when I was like 3 years old. In chilling nights I just stare at this sight through my bedroom window and listen to all the noises that can be heard from there. I call this habit of mine as "gazing to the silence". Each and every time I do this, a stream of thoughts crawl to me unendingly. It makes me feel so many things at once. Mainly it is pain and solitary.

Since 12 years from now on, there is always one thing I think of while "gazing to the silence". That was all about him. There were many times I'd cried. I let my tears fall down effortlessly thinking that it'll ease the pain, though it never happened. It always felt like huge iron cube is stuck somewhere in my chest. Today, 31st March of 2017 is a memorial day, 3 years back it was a special day for us. But our story carried a lot more history than that. It was 12 years back it all started to happen.

**_12 years ago ~~~_**

"ELENA GILBERT! I'm not gonna wake you up again! All you do is turn to the other side again and go back to sleep. Fine! You can wake up whatever time you want to and be late to school as much as you want to."

That was how usually my day starts, with my mom's complaining about that I won't get up in the morning. Everyday same words from my mom, same reaction from me.. It was kinda a like a habit of both of us in all these years.

Apart of my mom I had my dad and sister living with me. Katherine. She was 6 years older than me, and we didn't have the best sisters' relationship between us. We kinda had a sibling rivalry, though it didn't go that furious. But we weren't in pretty good terms.

" . I'm getting up. Chill mom" I got up from bed and looked at the clock.

"Nope. I'm not that much late..ok,maybe a little. But not much." I thought to myself and started getting ready to leave for the school.

I was learning at the junior school. And I love going to the school, learning there. I actually liked everything about my school. But there was this thing that can be quite tiresome in some days. My school is situated 6 km s away from my home, so each and every day I had to use the bus to the school. Sometimes it was fun too, like how I can meet different people who get on the bus.

After 15 minutes I was able to be at the bus halt waiting for a bus. I usually travel to school and come from there alone. Finally a bus appeared down the road. I got in to it. There weren't any empty seats available, so I had to keep on standing up.

It was not that there were much to watch outside the window, but I kept on looking through it.

"Wow. It's a beautiful day today" I thought to myself.

"…It seems like nothing can go wrong today. A perfect day. Besides it's a Wednesday, a good day. Hmmm.. two more weeks and this school term is over." I smiled to myself.

".. Then the vacations. Wait a sec! Why do I suddenly feel like someone is staring at me?"

"Who?"

"Where?"

I was really feeling like someone is watching me. Fine, that's not abnormal; many times I've gone through this. Where ever I go I've been watched by boys. But this was different, it felt different, I could practically feel the heat of a gaze on me. I slowly looked around a bit.

There I caught the owner of that gaze. I couldn't see him properly. Only the part above his nose was shown due to another person who was standing in front of him.

He was looking at me with blue eyes, no,it wasn't that of ocean blue, it was more like electrical blue.

"Who is that?" ,for a moment confusion came across my face.

**A/N- So, how was the 1 st chapter? Hoping it wasn't that bad? Leave a review please, it means a lot to me.**

**Ok, thanks everyone who took the trouble to go through this. Until next time see you.**

**Xo**

**SnowEnvelope91**


End file.
